


Maki Nishikino Wants to Keep the Beat!

by paralogism



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Rap Battles, no seriously why isn't there a love live rap battle yet, oh and comedy, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paralogism/pseuds/paralogism
Summary: Crushes and rap battles: it's just another day at Otonokizaka.





	Maki Nishikino Wants to Keep the Beat!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains rap written by an amateur white person. (It is clean though, because idols don’t swear, silly.)
> 
> (Except for Honoka. Damnit, Honoka.)
> 
> Inspired by a certain manga.

Through the crack in the door, Mrs. Nishikino smiled as she made her routine evening check-in on her daughter. The quiet sound of Brahms filtered across the room to where she stood. Maki didn’t look up from the schoolwork laid out on her study table as her pen scratched across the surface of her notebook. Satisfied, Mrs. Nishikino closed the door in silence.

Such a wonderful daughter, Mrs. Nishikino thought to herself, humming as she descended the stairs. Always back by curfew, passionate about classical music and so, so bright – could she be any more perfect?

But the most important thing, of course, was the fact that her daughter finally seemed _happy_. Years of a lonesome indifference through her middle-school years had caused Mrs. Nishikino to worry, but with her new friends around to support her, Maki was finally getting that verve, that spark back to her everyday life.

Not to mention the influence of that very interesting Yazawa girl, whose photo Maki kept so secretly in the hidden bottom of her drawer.

One less thing to worry about, she reflected brightly. That love interest box was finally ticked.

* * *

 

The sheet music she was holding in front of her hid Maki’s sour look as she glanced towards the far end of the table. There was the sight of Nico explaining… something, using her arms and more body language that someone her height had a right to possess, with Hanayo scribbling furiously into her notebook as Rin nodded along. All the while, Maki could only glance over the top of her music sheet and wonder what they were talking about.

Sure, Nico had always hung around Rin and Hanayo for the NicoRinPana sessions which were becoming so popular, and her juniors always looked up to her with starry-eyed admiration. But not being part of a conversation involving her best friends and her love interes- whatever Nico happened to be was a kinda lonely feeling.

Oh well. It wasn’t like Maki didn’t have work to do, working out a chord progression to Umi’s newest lyrics. But what exactly did this mean in Umi’s notes?

_(Break – Nico rap section here)_

Shrugging, Maki made to put her earphones back in to zone out for a bit and maybe gain some inspiration. She was just about to press play when-

‘Maki-channn!’

Maki groaned inwardly. Of course Nico would pick this time to flounce over.

‘You must be happy that you get to write an instrumental for Nico’s latest masterpiece!’

‘Overjoyed,’ Maki replied.

‘Well, it’s not like Maki-chan would get it anyway,’ Nico teased. ‘You’d better come up with something that makes me stand out – more than I already do!’

Maki rolled her eyes. ‘Whatever.’

And that was it, Nico’s attention had already turned back to the other first-years as they made their way out of the room together, Hanayo asking a few questions as Rin stretched her arms upwards. Maki finally got the chance to hit play. And yet, her sheet of music remained unaltered as she left hours later.

* * *

 

The next day, Maki finally got the chance to spend a quiet lunch on the rooftop with just Rin and Hanayo. (Probably because Nico was busy escaping the other third-years after exam results being released.)

That said, Maki’s mind was elsewhere as she let the other two carry the conversation. There was just something bothering her, but she couldn’t quite work it out.

Rin noticed Maki starting to drift off and fixed her with a smile. ‘How’s the song going, Maki-chan?’

‘Not well,’ admitted Maki. ‘And I have no idea what to do for the “Nico rap section”, whatever that means. I mean, honestly, what were they thinking? What’s the point of something like that?’

Hanayo’s chopsticks clattered against the side of her bento box. Rin shot a look of concern.

‘It’s just talking fast and adding a “yo” to the end of every sentence, it’s child’s play really-‘

‘You don’t get it at all!’ Hanayo shouted before she could help herself.

It caught everyone off guard: Maki spluttered, Rin winced, and Hanayo looked around a few times as if there was someone else who had yelled, before she realised that it actually might’ve been her. She placed her hands across her face in embarrassment.

‘H-Hanayo?’ Maki finally asked. ‘What’s wrong?’

Hanayo fidgeted for a few moments before she was able to respond. ‘It’s just that… rapping is not easy at all! There’s so many techniques you can use, so many skills that you have to master in order to do it really well. It’s an art form in itself.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Kayo-chin’s been taking lessons from Nico-chan!’ Rin enthused. ‘Nico-chan said that it would boost her confidence, and she wanted to pass down her skills since Kayo-chin’s going to be the next club president, too!’

‘I could explain the technicalities behind it, but I think a demonstration might be better,’ Hanayo said. ‘Rin-chan?’

‘Yes?’

‘Gimme the beat.’

Rin saluted. ‘You got it!’

For the second time in succession, Maki was surprised. When had Rin learned to beatbox? Not to mention be actually quite good at it?

Holding a bottle of water in front of her like it were a microphone, Hanayo nodded along until she had caught onto Rin’s rhythm, then stood up and prepared herself. Maki was caught by that determined look in her eyes and reflexively shuffled backwards, even with her height advantage. She realised where she had always seen that look and posturing before – Hanayo was mimicking Nico as she let her lyrics loose.

> _‘Rap is a story branching outwardly_
> 
> _Packed with similes like poetry_
> 
> _(Yes, I just used that ironically)_
> 
> _Maki-chan thinks this is really easy?_
> 
> _I’ll school you with my first lesson for free:_
> 
> _Assonant rhymes and keeping in time_
> 
> _Adds something unique to our group of nine_
> 
> _Tempo and flow, making it up on the go_
> 
> _It’s just what I learned from my senpai, Nico_
> 
> _Keeping a sleek technique as you hit every beat_
> 
> _With rhythm and pitch to keep things complete_
> 
> _Keeping track of your words, trying not to repeat_
> 
> _I make it look easy, but it’s no mean feat_
> 
> _Think you can compete? It’ll end in defeat_
> 
> _Take my advice: you should beat a retreat_
> 
> _If you bring the heat, I won’t keep it sweet_
> 
> _My lyrics will hit you harder than concrete_
> 
> _Now I’m sick of your hustle, so let’s not be subtle_
> 
> _Let’s see what you have by way of rebuttal.’_

After spitting out the last line, Hanayo crossed her arms across her chest and made a show of glaring at Maki. Rin beatboxed a few more bars before she slowed, then stopped.

‘Maki-chan?’ they asked in chorus.

‘I…’ Maki started, before hesitating. ‘Ummm…’

Hanayo giggled, not unkindly, when it was clear there was nothing forthcoming. ‘It’s not so easy, is it? That’s part of why I really admire Nico-chan. She always teaches me so much whenever I spend time with her.’

‘Kayo-chin’s nyamazing!’ shouted Rin, before launching into a victory hug.

Hanayo rubbed at Rin’s hair with affection. ‘You were great too, Rin-chan. But I have a long way to go before I’m as good as Nico-chan.’

A the mention of her name, the words rung through Maki’s mind, as annoying as always.

_‘Well, it’s not like Maki-chan would get it anyway.’_

Nico was right, and it was an embarrassment. What was this sense of humiliation? A prodigy like her not understanding _music_ of all things, that was frustrating. Being shown her ignorance by Hanayo in rap? That was mortifying.

These things would have spurred Maki to action.

But the most important thing of all, of course:

A Nishikino does not lose at anything! Especially to Nico-chan!

Neither Rin nor Hanayo had expected the sight of Maki falling to her hands and knees, prostrating herself in front of Hanayo. ‘Please teach me everything you know, Hanayo-sensei!’

‘Sensei?!’

* * *

 

Another evening, and Mrs. Nishikino again peeked through Maki’s bedroom door. Maki had her head down and was writing her notes – that much was usual. But what was this music coming through the speakers? It wasn’t anything she had ever heard before.

It’s not a bad thing, Mrs. Nishikino reflected, to be developing a more eclectic taste in music. But why did she have a strange feeling that there was more than just a change of taste occurring…

* * *

 

‘Rap is based on emotion! Your feelings! You take everything inside you and spit them out in words, like a machine gun!’

Or that’s what Hanayo had said. More accurately, what Hanayo had said that Nico had said, and what Maki was trying to put into practice on the rooftop as she doubled over with her hands on her knees and gasped. ‘How… How was it?’

Rin began tentatively, ‘It was… umm…’

Hanayo’s body was trembling, her eyes wide. ‘You… You spent all that time practicing and that’s all you could come up with?! Are you really Maki-chan, our amazing composer who’s spent years practicing the piano?’

‘Kayo-chin-‘

‘Where was the rhythm? The flow? Even the pitch was off! I don’t even know how that’s possible! And don’t get me started on the lyrics themselves, what were you thinking-‘

‘Kayo-chin, Kayo-chin!’ Rin had to shout, shaking Hanayo’s shoulders to bring her back to reality. ‘Take it easy!’

Maki gave a sad smile as she looked down, averting eye contact. ‘I see… It was no good, huh?’

Once again, Hanayo had her epiphany and returned to normal, bowing to Maki in apology. ‘Sorry! I was channelling Nico-chan for a moment.’

Rin chuckled. ‘Even Nico-chan isn’t that mean! I think you’re just enjoying the chance to speak your innya feelings!’

‘I never wanted to say things like that,’ Hanayo mumbled. She had a second thought. ‘I mean, probably. A-Anyway, it’s getting dark, so I think we should be heading home-‘

‘One more round!’ Maki replied.

‘I really don’t mind, but you said that an hour ago-‘

‘One more!’

‘Ahhh, somebody please help me!’

* * *

 

At close to 10 pm, Mrs. Nishikino was left to glance at the phone in her hand with anxiety.

Maki had been coming home later than usual recently, but she would never break curfew. She was too good a girl to do that.

What if she had been kidnapped? They were affluent after all: what if she were taken as a hostage for the Nishikino’s money-

At 9:59pm exactly, the door opened, and a flash of red illuminated underneath the entranceway lights.

‘Maki!’ she exclaimed, rushing towards the door in relief. ‘Where have…’

Stopping in her tracks, Mrs. Nishikino fell silent and her jaw went slack. She wasn’t sure what she expected to be standing in the doorway, but it sure hadn’t been a purple hoodie wearing, backwards baseball cap toting, sunglasses in the evening and gold chains blinging daughter. Maki nodded in nonchalance as she strolled towards the stairs leading to her bedroom.

‘’Sup, Mama?’

As soon as Maki’s bedroom door closed upstairs, Mrs. Nishikino sunk to her knees.

‘Who is this girl and what have they done to my sweet, little Maki?’

* * *

 

With her head on the table and earphones in, Nico studied her calculus homework from the distance of her nose away. The Student Council Room wasn’t her usual choice of hangout, but what else could she do? She didn’t have her juniors to hang out with or mentor with her brilliant advice. How rude of them.

Now she was stuck here with Eli and Nozomi instead. How double rude of them. What was with Rin and Hanayo anyway? She had just wanted to hang out with them, and nowadays Maki shooed her away every time she got close.

‘Nico?’ Eli asked, placing a gentle hand to Nico’s shoulder. ‘Are you alright?’

‘Fine. Just fine.’

‘Nicocchi’s jealous that her favourite junior isn’t spending time with her!’ Nozomi said, ruffling Nico’s hair. ‘Or the other juniors for that matter. So she’s all lonely at being with us instead.’

Nico didn’t bother looking up. ‘Shut up, Nozomi.’

‘Do you dislike spending time with us that much, Nico?’ asked Eli, a little hurt.

‘Yes,’ Nico replied in an instant, as she returned to grumbling internally.

Curse that impudent, arrogant, cute, talented, secretly kind-hearted girl. And worst of all, she was still yet to confess her undying love for Nico! After all those months of plans and schemes, it was almost comical. In fact, how dare she?

If only she had an outlet for those feelings, like she had said to Hanayo. Maybe it was time to write a few lines to express herself. Perhaps something about a teen ice-queen putting up a screen to her true feelings, pretending her heart is frozen, but her resistance is only token-

Or something like that, anyway. Nico was too preoccupied playing with words to bother looking up as the room’s door opened. As such, she didn’t see it as flanked by her fellow first-years, Maki strode into the room, ignored the confused looks of Eli and Nozomi and stood in front of Nico’s desk.

‘Nico-chan!’ she shouted out. ‘I challenge you!’

Nico finally raised her head from the table. ‘I’m sorry, what?’

* * *

 

Back in the clubroom, Honoka stood with a microphone in hand, Umi and Kotori either side, and in front of the whiteboard reading:

_A magnetic battle! The feisty third-year and the ice cool first-year, because who cares about winning Love Live, anyway?_

‘Greetings! I’m MC Honkers and we welcome you all, ladies and gentlemen-‘

‘Just ladies, actually,’ Umi corrected.

‘In this packed clubroom-’

‘It has as many people as usual.’

‘For tonight’s one night special-‘

‘ _Today’s_.’

‘Where we bring you a rap battle extraordinaire, delivering rhymes beyond compare, more amazing than Kotori-chan’s hair!’

Kotori beamed. ‘Aww, thanks Honoka-chan!’

‘In the pink corner, she may be family-oriented, but she’s a little self-centred, she’s the Number One Idol in the Universe! (Self-proclaimed.) Give it up for Nico Yazawa!’

Nozomi and Rin cheered as the others gave polite applause.

‘Go, Nicocchi!’

‘Woo, Nico-chan!’

Honoka fired up again. ‘And in the red corner, the serious pianist who thinks she’s prodigious, it’s Maki Nishikino!’

Again, Nozomi and Rin cheered.

‘Kick Nicocchi’s butt!’

‘Yeah!’

‘Whose side are you on?!’ Nico and Maki yelled at once.

‘We drew lots beforehand and Nico-chan goes first! So if you’d please do us the honours…’

Nico casually made her way to the front of the room, stretched, then fixed Maki with a confident smirk as she took the microphone from Honoka’s hand. Hanayo went for her pen and notepad, knowing what was about to transpire as the other members drew a collective breath.

> _‘The name is NI-CO,_
> 
> _They say I have an E-GO_
> 
> _But there’s no reason to be humble_
> 
> _When you can live up to my title_
> 
> _Universe’s Number One_
> 
> _Top idol in Japan_
> 
> _Let me break it down in words_
> 
> _Even you can understand._
> 
> _Her name is MA-KI_
> 
> _She thinks so HIGH-LY_
> 
> _Of herself, has a sense of superiority_
> 
> _She’s just a tsundere, acting so contrary_
> 
> _She thinks it’s fun to look down on me?_
> 
> _Enjoy that high centre of gravity_
> 
> _As I dance rings ‘round you, that’s anatomy_
> 
> _She’s just tripping over her feet, ain’t that funny_
> 
> _Can’t keep up with these lyrical feats, she’s too clumsy_
> 
> _In reality, Miss Bourgeoisie wants her Nico-Nii_
> 
> _All to herself, a monopoly: she’s a devotee_
> 
> _With a fantasy, and I mean really, who can blame her?_
> 
> _She’s wrapped ‘round my finger_
> 
> _Like a wedding ring – wait, that comes later_
> 
> _Fronting up and always acting like a hater_
> 
> _Whilst planning our secret honeymoon in Jamaica_
> 
> _Planning rides in limos with backseats of leather_
> 
> _As these rhymes take me to the top, like a feather_
> 
> _So it’s over, Maki-chan: It’s done, I’ve won_
> 
> _I’m the Number One Idol in the Universe!_
> 
> _You’ll need a nurse if you try to keep up with my verse_
> 
> _And I don’t want you in the back of a hearse_
> 
> _Because your Daddy would sue me – that’d be the worst_
> 
> _So relax, take it easy, we know I’ve won by a mile_
> 
> _Win with a smile, that’s Nico’s style_
> 
> _Just admit it – you’re beguiled.’_

‘Oooh,’ murmured the other μ’s members collectively as Nico finished. Well, except for Maki, who remained sitting with her arms crossed and looking as nonplussed as ever.  

Handing the mic back to Honoka, Nico smirked as she made her way back to her seat. And just for good measure, she gave a playful drop of her shoulder into Maki as she made to stand up, causing her to stumble back into her chair. There were a few giggles which caused Maki to blush, Umi to shake her head, and Hanayo to take a note to do that next time.

Maki got to her feet once more, then made her way to the head of the table, receiving the microphone from Honoka. She took a deep breath, turned, then looked at Nico, amethyst eyes ablaze.

Hanayo could sense the change in her student. ‘Maki-chan…?’

Even Nico was taken aback as Maki let fly.

> _‘If there’s one thing to confess, then I’ll come and profess_
> 
> _That your lyrics are flat, just like the state of your chest_
> 
> _And at the end of this test, you’ll know I’m the best_
> 
> _Here comes the rhymes of the diamond princess:_
> 
> _Your temper’s like your height – disappointingly short_
> 
> _It’s a sport, making fun of you is my favourite sort_
> 
> _Of pastime, even though it’s a crime to pick on some fool_
> 
> _Who looks like she should be in elementary school_
> 
> _And “smile”? Guess what – I much prefer cool_
> 
> _You’ll just look like a tool when I’m through with you_
> 
> _In a few short weeks, I’ve become a real guru_
> 
> _My lines hit harder than a washi-washi suru_
> 
> _You’ll be left on the floor, crying “no more”_
> 
> _As I hit up the points, rack up the score_
> 
> _And show that your lines are just a great bore_
> 
> _You’ll be sore in the morning for not heeding my warning_
> 
> _With your pose and your show, always saying “Nico”,_
> 
> _You’re nothing to the talent of a Nishikino!’_

There was silence, and the gaze of eight other people bored into Maki’s skin.

Her ears burned under the scrutiny. It was too soon for her, wasn’t it? Now she’d gone and embarrassed herself in front of everyone-

‘Holy _shit_ ,’ Honoka whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

There was the sudden squeak of a chair pushed backwards on the wooden floor. All eyes were on Nico as she strode towards Maki with quick steps, stretched her arms out, then-

‘Maki-channnn!’ she exclaimed, glomping onto Maki happily. ‘I thought you didn’t get it, but you really did! You were amazing!’

‘Ueeeeh?!’ Caught by surprise, Maki let go of the microphone, where it dropped onto the floor. ‘N-Nico-chan?’

‘I don’t quite get the logic of being happy to be insulted,’ said Eli.

‘I think it’s cute!’ Kotori chirped.

Hanayo sniffled and rubbed at her eyes. Noticing this, Rin placed an arm around her shoulders. ‘Kayo-chin? What’s wrong?’

‘I’m just so proud,’ Hanayo half-sobbed. ‘My teacher and my student, they’re just so…’

‘How about round two?’ Nico asked. Maki was going to say no, she really was, but seeing that eager look and her shining eyes hit some sort of override and led to her nodding dumbly instead.

Nico clapped her hands in delight. ‘Great! I’ll start off.’

Coughing once to clear her throat, the room fell quiet as Nico retrieved the mic and started again.

> _‘That’s enough of your baseless slander_
> 
> _Here's my favourite piece of banter_
> 
> _At sixteen years of age,_
> 
> _Maki still believes in San-‘_

‘Nico, no!’

What happened next was a blur, summarised like this. Nozomi and Eli flung their hands over Nico’s mouth, Rin and Hanayo plugged Maki’s innocent ears, and Kotori and Honoka held Nico in place for Umi to deliver a chop to her neck, where she made an unhealthy sound, lost consciousness and slumped face-first into the desk.

Hanayo made a sheepish giggle as she raised the arm of a bewildered Maki into the air.

‘Ummm… you’re the winner by default, I guess?’

Rin went in for a high-five. ‘Nice work, Maki-chan!’

As the others crowded around her in celebration, Maki felt the warm glow of victory, as well as mild concern for Nico – she was breathing, right?

Maybe she’d practice some CPR after everyone else left, just to make sure.

_Today’s results: Maki’s victory._


End file.
